


Happy 4th

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [53]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth of July bbq with the neighbours! Hamburgers and hot dogs on the bbq with salads and treats! That night, once the sun has gone down, sparklers and cake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 4th

As the Fourth of July approached, Arthur and Eames didn’t have any solid plans. Phillip was still too young to really like fireworks and with the pups, Woody already having a history of being scared of fireworks, they didn’t want to leave them alone either.

They planned to just stay home until the morning before when Eames got the paper that he saw his neighbor Leo. Leo waved to him and they talked while Woody and Caramel went to greet Waffles through the fence. Leo invited the family over for a barbecue, the pups included and Eames agreed.

The next afternoon, Arthur, Eames, the kids and the pups went over to Leo and Kat’s for the afternoon. Leo was already manning the grill and Kat welcomed everyone inside, saying hello to the kids, laughing as Woody and Caramel ran around with Waffles. Eames had brought over some beer, Arthur some potato salad and Kat and Leo thanked them, setting everything down on the table in the back yard. 

There was already a good spread on the table, pitchers of lemonade, water, the cooler stocked with beers and hard cider. There was salad, chips, fruit, a plate of empty hot dog and hamburger buns, condiments, guacamole and corn on the cob, the table covered by a small tent. The kids played with the dogs while Phillip was cradled in Eames’ arm. After everyone got a drink, they joined Leo at the grill, talking about work, catching up on life. 

Arthur and Eames prided themselves on being the kid of parents that didn’t let their lives revolve solely around their children. They still saw movies, watched shows, read books, had a social life thanks to their baby sitter, so they had plenty to talk about that weren’t only about their kids. However, when asked about their kids, they mentioned their current lessons of gymnastics and swim class and they watched the kids.

When the food was done, they began to eat, Edward excited for a burger, Briar Rose had a hot dog while they gave Phillip just a bit of a hamburger bun. The kids ate, then ran around some more, then ate again and continued playing. The dogs had the same routine of drinking water, running around, begging for food and then playing some more. When the sun began to go down, Kat gave Edward and Briar Rose sparklers, telling them to be careful and lighting them for them. Briar Rose was thrilled with holding the sparkler high above her head, feeling like a super hero as she ran around. Edward did the same, the both of them excited and enthralled with the display of light right before them. 

Leo brought out ice cream cake when the sparklers died out and the kids were all too happy to sit down to have some along with water. Arthur gave some to Phillip, watching him delight in the taste of it. Kat then asked to hold him and Arthur smiled, letting her hold him, still feeding him some of the cake. 

As it got dark, the sky was once again lit up with fireworks. The fireworks were distant and the pop not as loud for the kids and the pups to enjoy the display, Briar Rose and Edward ooo-ing. Kat still held Phillip, pointing at the sky to show him while Eames held up Edward, Arthur holding Briar Rose up.  

Later in the night, Phillip asleep on Leo’s shoulder, Edward and Briar Rose now full and worn out from running around, the pups asleep under the table, the adults called it a night. Arthur and Eames thanked Leo and Kat for everything and Leo and Kat thanked them for coming. They handed back their youngest and Arthur collected the rest of their children as Eames called Woody and Caramel to go home. Eames carried Briar Rose and Edward, grateful the walk home was short, the pups trailing behind them. 

“You two had fun today?”

Briar Rose nodded and Edward burped a bit.

“I ate a lot.”

Eames laughed as they approached the door, Arthur unlocking it, the pups going in first, then Arthur and Eames following, setting the kids down so they could go upstairs to get ready for bed. Arthur looked at Phillip for a moment, seeing he was tired, yawning against Enoch’s head.

“I should put him down. He had a big day.”

“Yeah. Let’s get the kids ready for bed. Then we can go to bed.”

“Yeah. Let’s make our own fireworks.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun. Suddenly I’m a patriot.” Eames grinned.

Arthur smiled and they both went upstairs to get the kids ready for bed.


End file.
